


Just For A Moment

by moariel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romantic Fluff, also i love luke's hair, han loves it too, i love being overly romantic, luke and han are Hopelessly In Love, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: Amidst the rebellion, Han and Luke are hopelessly in love and can't get enough of each other. Fluff occurs.





	Just For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, on a whim, at 2am, in my Notes iphone app, as payback for making me cry with Skysolo fluff
> 
> Please excuse any errors

They don’t get a lot of time to themselves.

The war is in full swing, the rebel forces clashing constantly with the imperial army, keeping everyone in the rebellion on their feet at all times. There’s not much time even for rest, let alone other activities. So Han and Luke spend most of their spare time sleeping, too tired to even think of anything else.

But when they don’t sleep and don’t fight in battle, they spend every moment together.

Sometimes they make love, yes, but other times... Other times they lay in bed and watch the stars through the tiny window of their temporary bedroom, Han having his arms wrapped around Luke’s waist, holding the younger boy close, as close as it can get. It’s almost as if he’s afraid his lover could slip through his fingertips at any moment. Which is unsurprising, amidst all the war atrocities happening around them. Any of them could walk out onto the battlefield for the very last time the next day.

So they dedicate their time and attention to each other whenever they can. They sit at the dining table, leaning gently against each other, just close enough to feel the other’s warmth. They stand in the middle of their small bedroom, kissing gently, completely oblivious of the outside world, even if just for a moment. They lay in bed, facing each other and simply admiring the other’s handsome face, Han’s brown eyes meeting Luke’s blue ones, alight with love and admiration. Even for a minute, they find their home in each other, and the Force gleams with their love, surrounding them in their safe haven.

Luke loves seeing Han’s smiles in those moments. Not the cocky grins he likes to flash in public, but the soft and gentle ones, uncovered only in those tender moments when “I love you” is not being spoken, but vibrates in the air between them. The ones that only Luke gets to see. The ones that make Luke melt in Han’s arms, turning into a heap of warmth and joy.

And Han loves just admiring every little bit about his boy. He brushes Luke’s cheek, fingertips light as a feather on Luke’s jawline. He threads his fingers through Luke’s golden locks, his beautiful soft golden locks, and spends eternities twirling the shiny strands around his fingertips. He kisses the tip of Luke’s nose, which never fails to make Luke giggle, or at least flash that million dollar smile that Han will never get over. And so he kisses his beautiful golden boy again and again and again, because Han Solo would give anything to see Luke Skywalker be happy.

Even if it’s just for a moment.


End file.
